The present invention relates, in general, to board games, and more particularly to a bowling game which accurately simulates bowling matches between professional bowlers for whom actual statistics are available for use in preparing individual bowler cards. The use of statistically accurate game indicia for the bowler cards and the game boards provides realistic and accurate match results.